The Belief in Vampires
by Christine Boots Young
Summary: A vampire's struggle with her love life and the surprise she find when she returns to him.


Belief in Vampires

She watched him sleep. With every rise and fall of his bare chest made the pain of her decision harder to ignore. Tearing away from his warm body took almost an hour to accomplish; another hour passed before she could even think about slipping out of his bed. She knew she had to leave him as quickly and quietly as she entered into his life. It was the best for the both of them. She would never be hurt by him and he would never know that she was a murderess.

He introduced himself as Chris in the dark, smoky club. At first glance, she was already taken by him physical. Tall, dark, and handsome were her weaknesses and he had all three. He towered over her short frame at least one foot. His hair was cool brown and flowed passed his broad shoulders. Her hair was a great contrast, curly blond that rippled to her waist. His eyes are what really drew her to him like a moth to fire. They were dark brown that seemed to pierce into her mind, her soul, learning all about her life and beyond her.

She called herself Beth and shy away. She only came to find her latest target, a victim and to dance. The questionable club was the perfect place to hunt; all types of people came here. Chris would not be her victim; his aura was too bright and too bold to end. His spirit was too youthful to kill. She did take a fancy to him as they started into a conversation. They exchange cell phone numbers as they said their goodbyes. She found her target for the night, an abusive twenty seven years old man in the back alley. He became her victim, just like many others.

Two days later, Chris called her and set a date to the movies that Friday. In the dark of the theater, his lips found hers. She wanted him right there in the theater, but couldn't. There were too many people around to hide the sight of flesh and the smell of sex. She would have to wait, so would he.

The wait wasn't long. A week later, they were in Chris's apartment, finishing what they started at the movies repeatedly. Afterwards, they lay in his bed, holding each other until Beth left to go home. She closed her door as the sun began to rise.

They continue to see each for awhile. The relationship was based on sex. Beth did enjoy his company and insight of life.

She continued to tell him lies about her self. It wasn't an easy task to explain to someone that she kills people to stay alive. When the subject of what she did all day would come up, she smiled and say she was an accountant for a law firm. It was not a total lie, she was a CPA on the side to make ends meet when need be.

Beth was a lot older than she appeared. She had the ultimate beauty and youth secret, but it was the one secret she could not share. Even if she told Chris the truth, he would think she lost all her marbles. Beside, Chris didn't believe in faerie tales and the supernatural. She asked him once out of curiosity.

His response actually made her heart sink a little. "There is no such thing as witches, vampires, and especially werewolves. If they were real, humanity would be up in arms against them. It is nothing, but faerie tales to make children obey their parents."

Laying there in his embrace, she was slight taken back. She actually felt sad that she could never give herself completely to him. Beth snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth a while more. She knew that one day she would have to slip out his life just as quietly and quickly as she slipped in.

About two weeks after she asked the supernatural question, Chris asked her a question. "Why don't we move in together?"

"Are you serious?" Beth asked in shock. They were sitting across from the other at their favorite late night diner. It was in amidst of the conversation when Chris let the suggestion roll off his tongue.

"We had spent nearly every night together for the past three months. We do get along really well." Chris paused, reaching out for her hand. "There is something I have wanted to tell you. I know we have only known each other for eight months, but … I love you." The last three words he whispered to her. He didn't say another word when she told him that she would have to think about it. She decided to go back to her apartment after they eat. She barely made it out of the diner before she started to cry.

Without turning on the light, she found her clothes and quickly put them on. As she dressed, she was tempted to rip her clothes off and be with Chris one last time. She knew that it would be the worst thing she could do to him.

From her bag, she retrieved the five page letter that she wrote the night before, explaining who she really was, what she really does for a living and why she was leaving. She knew that she did owe him an explanation, even if he did not believe it. Beth kissed Chris one last time, and then she left his apartment and life. Her real name was Laura Elizabeth Goodman. She was a hired assassin. She was a hundred and nine year old vampire. Most of all, she was in love with Chris.

Five Years Later

"Hello Beth, or should I said Laura." Chris's voice floated into Beth's ear. She turned to find his dark eyes burning into her cool green eyes. She did not think he would recognize her with her black wig on, but he could never forget how her body looked in a tight, black outfit.

Five years only change him very little. He was still as handsome and desirable like before. His hair now draped down to his waist and his skin was tanner then before. It appeared that he started to work out more and the bulk of his shoulder and tightness of the legs of his jeans prove it.

"I had always liked to be called Beth. Laura was my grandmother's name. There is a place I know where we can talk." Beth whispered, stepping away from the bar and took his hand into her small one. While walking out of the bar, Chris slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She snuggled to him, breathing in his clean, male scent. How she miss the smell of him. She led him to her hotel room just a few blocks away. Once inside, she tossed off the black wig she had wore, letting her blond hair down. Sitting down on the couch, Chris watched her strip off her leather jacket and sit down in the chair parallel to the couch.

"I guess you want to know the truth."

"I still have your letter. I have read a hundred times now, but I want to hear it from you. It is still hard to believe. Even now, you have not age one bit. I am still having a hard time swallowing it all."

"I can understand that. Okay here goes. I was twenty one years old when I was turned. While I was still mortal, I was a single woman still living at home with her parent. During the day, I would work on my father's farm. At night, I would dance at parties and galas for money. Needless to say, I was a hired flapper. I was attacked one night at this mansion that I was dancing at. The vampire was going to leave me there to die, but I had too much will power to give up. As he started to leave, I jump upon him. I sank my teeth as deep as I could into his neck. I drank until there was never else to drink. I turned myself into a vampire to survive.

Her eyes sank to the carpet. "I knew that I could not go home. I did not want to risk hurting my parents. I moved to New York and became a dancer on Broadway. Being blond, thin, and petite worked to my advance. I was there, dancing nearly every night for ten years before the Stock Market fell. Those were really hard times. Most of the money I did make, I sent to my parents. Soon, people stopped coming to the show and everyone was out of their butts.

"With the theatres closing, I decided to move to Los Angeles. I did appear in a few silent movies as an extra, nothing big. I did meet Charlie Chaplin though. It was while I was living in California that I started to be a hired assassin. With my looks and abilities, I was the prefect killer. I worked for several organizations that are located in United States for a number of years. I would always disappear before anyone started asking why I was not aging. For about twenty years now, I have worked for myself. I killed people who need to be eliminated. I have gone after murderers, rapists, wife beaters, child molesters, and any other scum that people will pay to be rid of."

"It is still unreal. Why couldn't you tell me this?" Chris asked.

Beth laughed. "You said it yourself; it was hard to believe, even after reading my letter. Could you have really believed me then? You told me that you didn't believe in vampires." Chris stood to take off his trench coat, revealing his black jeans and black and silver wolf button down shirt.

"You could have proved me wrong. When I woke up that morning, all I found was a letter. I was hurt and angry. I looked for you, but your old land lord said that you moved suddenly without leaving a forwarding address. For a whole year, I wondered why you really left. I didn't, I could not believe what you wrote in that letter." Chris paused. "That is until I started to research you. You are a hard one to find in the history books, but you are there. Hidden away in old payroll books and diaries of the theatres, I found you. Everything you say in your letter, every word you wrote is true. I have the proof to back it up. I even found your birth certificate. I know that you are telling me the truth, but I can't believe it!

"Do you have anything strong to drink?" Beth smiled as she pulled out a bottle of Captain Morgan's Rum and two shot glasses. She tossed him one shot glass and returned to her seat with the bottle and her glass. She poured them a shot each. Chris quickly downed his shot.

"I could have proved you wrong, but I didn't want to freak you out." She smiled again, allowing Chris to see the points of her white fangs. Suddenly, Beth jumped from her seat and landed on Chris's lap. She pinned him to the couch, holding him there with only half of her true strength.

"Your eyes…" Chris started shake. Beth placed her index finger on his lips. Her eyes were a dark crimson color and her fangs were in full view now. She moved her fingers away and kissed his lips.

"Now, do you believe in vampires?"

"Yes. When you said that you love me in the letter, were you telling the truth?"

"Yes, I do love you." Beth whispered. "But I had to leave you. I could not risk hurting you. I would never forgive myself." She lifted herself from his lap. Stepping away from the chair, she went towards the window. The stars did not shine within the city limits.

"Why are you back?" Chris asked stepping behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. When he looked into the glass of the window, it shocked him to only see his reflection. It was still so hard for him to believe.

"I want to see you again. I miss you. I hope that I would find you happy with someone else. Living a normal life with a normal mortal woman who loves you just as much I do. Is there anyone in your life?"

"No. I don't have anyone." Chris nuzzled her cheek. "Come back to me, Beth."

"I wish I could. I want nothing in the world than to lay in your arms every night. But I can't stand to lose you. You are mortal, you will die. I will not turn you. I love you as you are."

Chris stepped away from her. "Just as I am, that is how you love me." He paused, taking in a deep breath. "I lied to you. Remember when you asked me if I believe in the supernatural. I told you that it was nothing but faerie tales. I didn't have to believe because I knew it to be true already. I just never met a vampire."

Beth twisted around. "What in hell are you talking about?"

Chris looked back at her. His brown eyes now were golden. His face elongate, forming a muzzle like a wolf. Fur burst from his flesh as his ears moved up and stretch to make a point. His body did not change anymore. He did not need to, Beth understand what he meant.

She stepped to him, touching his muzzle with her finger tips. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was still open in awe. He closed his eyes and change back to a full human. When he opened his eyes, Beth was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"You are a werewolf and you never told me!"

"I don't think you would believe me. The last thing I want to happen was to lose you."

"We are a pair." Beth started. "There we were, hiding our true selves from one another when neither of us is even human. How in the hell could we have manage a relationship with secrets like these?"

"I don't think we could have." Chris walked up to her. Taking her in his arms, he looked her in the eyes. "Now that our secrets are out in the open, do you think we have a chance now?

"We will have to see. I love you, you big silly dog."

"I love you, you crazy bloodsucker."


End file.
